


the questions asked by a lonely teen going crazy (sorry, ty)

by farfarawayinthelandof



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, AtLA, Avatar, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, Last Episode, Loneliness, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, POV Azula (Avatar), Sad, Series, Unrequited Love, beachepisodeblues, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof
Summary: Time was just not in the cards for the two.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. screaming, crying

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!!
> 
> hope you brought your tissues !! :)

Maybe it was inevitable.

Or maybe I was just unlucky.

Not, it couldn't be the latter. I am not like Zuko.

But that makes me wonder - if it was inevitable, how could it have been prevented?

What did I do to make them leave? What was the final straw _for_ _them_?

Because for myself, I know it was their absence.

Loneliness wasn't a foreign feeling for me - I had spent these last few years alone, and training by myself, with occasional praise from my father. 

But know I know they will never come back, and that is...

upsetting.

My thoughts became more bitter as I connected Mai and Ty lee's leave with my mother.

They all chose him. Over me.

Am I really that bad?

All I wanted growing up was her mother's love, and look!

I never got it.

Is that why I'm sitting on the ground right now, screaming, and letting tears fall rapidly off my face while a traitor and a lowly peasant stand of me?

In victory?

Is that what went wrong? My childhood?

Maybe.

Sorry, Mom.

Or maybe it was my bitter unrequited feelings for a girl who is so absurdly stupid for never noticing, never realizing, never returning the love I sent her.

Did that push me off the edge?

Was it because for years, and even now, she has been haunting my daydreams and nights spent alone to only disappear before my very own eyes?

Sorry, Ty.

And I'm sorry you left.


	2. an inside look; ember island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the art of pining

_Ty lee_

I lock the door behind me as I walk steadily i to the dark room. The red accents to the dusty seashell sheets and the lighting is dim, with only a small candle on a nearby dresser lit.

The events of today whirl around in my head. I can barely think of anything positive to end the day. I’m just tired.

Mai was supposed to share with me, but I’m sure she is in Zuko’s room. I’m happy for them, but I am jealous. I wish Azula liked me like that.

Maybe she does...

Oh you know me, ever the optimist.

Of course she doesn’t.

I sit on the bed after putting my nightclothes on. Tomorrow will be a long day.

I better get some rest.

_Azula_

Today was shitty.

That’s all.

I stare at the ceiling above me and look back at the day, which was just a waste of time.   
  


Although, setting fire to Chan’s houseplants has proved to be quite enjoyable.

It wasn’t the outcome I wanted, however.

Well, even if Chan didn’t mess up, I still wouldn’t have been happy.

No boy will ever be Ty.

I roll over in my sheets. No use of thinking about this again. Boy crazy Ty lee is practically useless, only good for helping me.

I don’t love her.


	3. simple question(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its nice to have a friend (after ember island)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short

_Ty lee_

Ember island made me go through a whirl of emotions. As soon as I got back I had to cleanse my aura. Mai wouldn’t let me do hers. She did help me with my braid a few times, which she did a lot when we were younger.

The past few days have been dull, with only training and hanging out with Mai and Azula. Although, Mai is usually with Zuko.

That leaves me alone with Azula.

We typically just practice, and talk about the things going on within the palace.

It's nice, being with her and Mai again.

_Azula_

Time has been passing slowly. Bothering my brother, and training with Ty lee has been fun, but it’s repetitive.

”Ty lee, you ever been with a boy?” I ask, on one of the days we train. She stops abruptly. Why did i ask that again?

“No, not officially.”

”Hm.” I look around the room, was it because she didn’t like them?

“Yeah... Azula, do I flip on the-“

“Yes, over there.” I point to a distant mat near some discarded weapons.

I wanted to ask her if she’d ever be with a girl.

I didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> love y'all (lmk if i should continue it)


End file.
